Phantasm
The Phantasm is Lucas Isaiah Coffman's weapon of choice. It's a bow forged with Luminite, a material held by Moon Lord, and Vortex fragments, a material found only from certain spatial beings. It is the most powerful bow in existence. Usage Like any bow, the Phantasm can fire arrows. However, the Phantasm comes with its own arrows, the Holy Arrows. When these hit something, stars fall from the sky and explode on the targets, dealing massive damage. It also generates special arrows that home in on the target after the main arrows hit something. This wasn't discovered until Season 3, as Lucas apparently used the bow improperly for the longest time. Due to the strange properties of Luminite, the Phantasm has some magical effects that will be revealed in Season 3. For one, the bow can only be wielded by its creator, being Lucas. In addition, only one Phantasm can exist on the multiversal plane at a time, and when the wielder of it dies, the bow will break, and another can be created. This makes Lucas a target for the National Archer Association, who feel that he is unworthy of the bow, and desire to kill him to use the bow themselves. History Some time before Season 1B, Lucas managed to defeat the Moon Lord. With his death, Luminite descended upon Lucas. After bringing it to the Guide, he told Lucas about a Fabled Weapon that can be forged from Luminite and Vortex fragments, and mentioned that it would suit his fancy as an archer. Lucas, who had Vortex fragments from destroying one of the Moon Lord's guardian pillars, set off to create the weapon. He requested the Lunatic Cultist to see a mythic forge that is the only way to create it, and after finding it, created the weapon. Thus, the Phantasm was created. After his kidnapping by Golem and his rescue by the Locked Room Gang, he realized that the Moon Lord had been revived, and joined the gang to take him down. He used the bow to slay the monster again, becoming a permanent member of the gang for years to come. After being kidnapped by Bowser's cronies, he was forced to forfeit his bow to avoid greater punishment from the koopa. After getting into a lot of mischief, he was killed and mechamortemized by Necrola. but due to the weird way mechamortemization works, he was considered to be alive as a Killer Robot, and thus was revived too quickly for the bow to break. The bow and many of Lucas' other possessions were recovered during the gang's siege of Bowser's Kingdom, and he reclaimed it before going to the next room. During The Room of Super Smash Bros, the Phantasm was used as a part of Lucas' moveset. During Lucas' corruption, the Phantasm was also corrupted, with its crystals becoming dark red instead of cyan. After Lucas was brought back to normal, the Phantasm was as well. At some point in Season 3, Zakira will teach Lucas about the Phantasm's phantom arrow effect, allowing him to deal even more damage with the bow. Source Material Source: https://terraria.gamepedia.com/Phantasm The Phantasm is the most powerful Bow-type weapon in Terraria. Unlike in the In a Locked Room lore version, it is not crafted with Luminite. It is made with 18 Vortex fragments in an Ancient Manipulator. The bow shoots 4 arrows at a time with different velocities and angles. These arrows deal 50 Ranged damage, and when they hit a target, generate phantom arrows that quickly hit the target. The bow also has a 66% chance not to consume arrows upon firing, which can be further increased with items such as the Ammo Box and Magic Quiver. Gallery Phantasm (Xenos).png| ' Phantasm design Phantgif.gif|Proof of concept for the crystal glow effect, as made by ItzXenos Trivia *The bow is referenced in Lucas' Lockbook handle, PhantasmBow. *While it looks like the Phantasm fuses with Lucas while he is ARCHER, it is merely a look-alike. *As suggested by ItzXenos, when the bow is pulled back, every crystal starts to light up individually. *For a while, Moon Snail didn't know about the Phantasm's phantom arrow effect in the source material. Category:Weapons